Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a relay optical system and a microscope apparatus, and particularly to a relay optical system and a microscope apparatus that relay a primary image of a sample so as to form a secondary image, the primary image of the sample being formed by the objective and the tube lens of the microscope apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of microscope apparatuses, a configuration having a relay optical system that relays a primary image of a sample formed by the objective and the tube lens in order to form a secondary image is well known, and is disclosed in for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-122624.
Incidentally, a microscope apparatus employing Epi-illumination is provided with an optical-path splitter element such as a dichroic mirror, a half mirror, etc. in the optical axis of the objective in order to make the illumination light incident on the objective. Such an optical-path splitter element is generally provided in the a focal light flux passing between the objective and the tube lens. The microscope apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-122624 also has this configuration, in which a dichroic mirror is provided between the objective and the tube lens.